Link meets the Three Stooges
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: The Three Stooges are accidentally transported to Hyrule.


Link meets the Three Stooges!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
It was a clear, beautiful day in Hyrule as Link was sitting on the front lawn of Hyrule Castle. He took in the beautiful spring air, so warm and crisp. He then started to get drowsy and then dozed off.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Hyrule Castle Town, a light beamed down from the sky and from it, dropped three brainless idiots wearing lab coats by the names of Moe, Larry, and Curly.  
  
"Look you moron!" yelled Moe. "You shouldn't have mixed those two chemicals together! Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
"But Moe," pleaded Curly. "I never even touched them. I just knocked them over on the floor and then they mixed together."  
  
"Oh shut up you moron!" Moe punched Curly in the stomach. "Let's get a move on and find out where we are."  
  
Larry seeks the aid of a Hyrulian peddler in one of the alleys. "Hey you," he said. "Where are we?"  
  
The Hyrulian peddler looked up and said, "Why you're in the country of Hyrule, good friend. Everyone is welcome here."  
  
"Great, now we are DEFINITELY in the middle of nowhere. Hey Moe, hey Curly, c'mere!"  
  
"What's up, Porcupine?" asked Moe. "Where are we?"  
  
"That guy selling stuff over there told me we were in some country named Hyrule." He pointed to the peddler in the alley.  
  
"Oh great, just great! Now we'll never get home!" said Curly.  
  
"Quiet, you numbskull!" shouted Moe as he poked Curly in the eyes.  
  
"Hey look," said Larry. "See that castle in the distance? Let's go over there and ask how to get out of this place."  
  
"Good idea, Larry," said Moe. "All right guys, let's go."  
  
The three Stooges skipped merrily along to Hyrule Castle. Just when they snuck past the guards, Link awoke from his nap and spotted them. "Guards, guards! Trespassers! Seize them!"  
  
"Oh great," muttered Moe under his breath as the guards took them under arrest.  
  
  
  
About 10 minutes later, the guards made them go before Link, King of Hyrule.   
  
"So, why were you trespassing on MY property?" snarled Link. "I demand an explanation!"  
  
"I'm sorry Your Highness!" cried Curly. "Please don't kill me! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"  
  
"Shut up you moron!" snapped Moe. "If someone's gonna be doin' the talkin' around here, it's gonna be me." He turned to Link. "Well, you see, Your Highness, we got here by mistake. We came here to see if you can show us the way out of here."  
  
"And how did you get here in the first place?" asked Link rather coldly.  
  
"We accidentally mixed two chemicals while we were in our lab," said Larry. "And then all of a sudden, POOF! We landed in that market place down the road."   
  
"Oh, all right. I think your explanation is valid enough," said Link. "Guards, release them."  
  
The guards removed the handcuffs and chains from the Three Stooges. "Oh thank you, Your Highness," said Moe graciously. "Will you help us find a way home?"  
  
"I'll do my best," said Link. "But I have no idea what your names are. Please introduce me to yourselves."  
  
"Oh, well, ok. The name's Moe. Moe Howard." Moe shakes hands rather aggressively with Link.  
  
"Okaaaay," said Link, rubbing his wrist from the handshake. "What's your name?" He pointed to Larry.  
  
"Oh, my name's Larry. Sometimes Moe calls me Porcupine."  
  
"And I'm Curly, nyuck, nyuck, nyuck!"   
  
Moe bangs Curly in the head. "Knock that off you birdbrain!"  
  
"Ow!" snapped Curly, rubbing his bald head.  
  
  
  
Later on, after a good lunch and a tour of Hyrule Castle, Link took the Three Stooges to the Lake Hylia Laboratory.  
  
"Ah, hello Link," said the scientist who worked there. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine thanks. Listen, I've got three friends here that got to Hyrule by accident. Can you make a potion to send them back to where they were?"  
  
"I can try," said the scientist. "How did they get here in the first place?"  
  
"Well, we accidentally mixed two chemicals together and we ended up here," said Moe.   
  
"Do you know what chemicals they were?"  
  
"Um, no," said Larry. "But one was blue and the other was red."  
  
"I think I can get you home, boys." The scientist took two bottles, one with a blue potion and one with a red potion and mixed them together to make a purple potion."  
  
"Now get in a group, you three," said the scientist. "I'm going to pour this potion at your feet, which should produce a fog effect and transport you back home. You see, the chemicals you had in your laboratory were Hyrulian potions that enable to transport a traveler to Hyrule and back home. Now Link, I'd stand back if I were you. You don't want to get transported with them."  
  
"Bye guys, thanks for visiting Hyrule," said Link. "Come and visit again someday!"  
  
"Thanks Link, will do," said Larry, waving to him.  
  
The scientist poured the contents of the purple potion on the floor and within seconds, the Three Stooges were back in their experimental laboratory.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, we're back," said Curly. "I knew we were going to come back!"  
  
"It feels great to be home," said Moe.   
  
"Hey guys," said Larry. "I wonder what happens when we mix this blue potion with the yellow potion...OOOPS!" Larry dropped the potion and POOF....the boys were transported again.  
  
"Hey, where are we?" asked Curly, waving away the smoke.   
  
"I don't know!" snapped Moe.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," said Larry. "There's a bunch of people shorter than we are." He pointed to a bunch of short people in a small market place.   
  
The short people quickly noticed the boys and said in unison, "WELCOME TO MUNCHKIN LAND!" Then they start singing the "Yellow Brick Road" song.  
  
"Hey guys," said Larry. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  
  
"You idiot!" yelled Moe as he and Curly repeatedly hit him on the head.


End file.
